Como Tatuagem
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Não é que eu seja obcecada por tatuagens. É sério! Eu não sou! A Marlene pode falar o que quiser. E eu não to nem aí pro maldito do Potter. Espera aí... Aquilo ali é uma tatuagem? POTTER! 3 capítulos. Lily é tarada por tatuagens e James tem uma secreta. LilyXJames
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Olá, xuxus!**

**Aqui estou par mias uma fic. Essa vai ser curtinha. Na verdade era uma one-shot que acabou virando uma three-shot... hahaha**

**É meio viagem, temos um James tatuado, uma Lily tarada e enfim! Fanfics são feitas para serem delirios na minha humilde opinião.**

**Queria agradecer mais uma vez a Sulene por ser uma boneca e betar minhas vírgulas! hahaha**

**Enjoy!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 1**

_James Potter tem uma tatuagem!_

Maldito de uma figa!

E por sinal não era uma tatuagenzinha pequena não. Pelo pouco, o agonizante pouco, que eu tinha visto dava para deduzir que não era algo pequeno. Não, era grande, tribal e totalmente preto e eu exijo saber o que é!

Droga, eu estou surtando. De novo.

Certo, respira fundo. Melhor começar de novo.

Eu (Lily Evans, prazer em conhece-los), a monitora perfeitinha da Grifinória sou apaixonada por tatuagens. Marlene, minha melhor amiga, diz que eu sou tarada por tatuagens, mas não é verdade! Não é uma tara, é um fascínio. Há algo tão lindo nas linhas, desenhos e sombreados. A técnica, o cuidado, as cores... Era algo que me atraía desde criança.

Eu vim de uma cidade menor, onde elas não eram bem vistas, mas a primeira vez que fui para Londres com a minha família eu só me lembro da explosão de cores, designs, as peles marcadas. Foi amor a primeira vista.

Meu primeiro namorado foi um trouxa chamado Patrick que eu conheci nas férias antes do meu quinto ano. Ele era mais velho e tinha os dois braços fechados por tatuagens. Eu ainda suspiro sozinha pensando nele. Ai ai...

Okay, okay... Talvez eu seja levemente obcecada.

O que me leva de volta ao problema em mãos: James Potter.

Uma boa pergunta seria: quando James Potter não era um problema na minha vida? A resposta seria nunca, mas dessa vez ele se superara.

Para nós dois tinha sido ódio a primeira vista. Ta bom, talvez "ódio" fosse uma palavra forte demais, então deixemos como implicância a primeira vista.

O imbecil conseguia fazer da minha vida um pesadelo durante seis anos aqui em Hogwarts e agora, quando ele finalmente parava de me incomodar, me chamando para sair a cada 60 segundos, parecia pior.

Não é como se eu não estivesse aliviada que ele finalmente se tocara de que eu realmente não estou a fim, porque de verdade, eu estou. Marlene podia falar o que quisesse isso não é negação.

Tudo bem que eu sinto um pouco de saudade do jeito que ele sorria para mim, como ele ficava nervoso antes de me convidar para sair, como ele me seguia com o olhar quando eu entrava na sala, como... Enfim. Isso não queria dizer que eu gostava ou gosto dele. Porque eu não gosto!

Só é... Estranho. Nós passamos tantos anos feito cão e gato que agora era estranho esse nosso "relacionamento" civilizado.

Quando eu fiquei sabendo que James ia ser Monitor-Chefe questionei seriamente a sanidade mental de Dumbledore, mas, como sempre, fui uma boa menina e aceitei calada esperando que o tempo provasse que James era inapto. No fim das contas o tempo só mostrou o quanto eu estava enganada. James provara-se atencioso, dedicado e devotado ao seu cargo. Totalmente indiferente a minha pessoa.

Eu ficava esperando por pedidos e cantadas que eu obviamente recusaria, mas que nunca vieram. O impensável acontecera: James cansara de mim.

E eu não queria ter que dizer que isso incomodava, mas de certa forma... Incomoda. Justo quando eu comecei a pensar que ele era uma pessoa legal, um cara decente, ele resolve que não tem mais interesse nenhum em mim. Não que eu queira que ele se interesse.

Foi mais ou menos nessa época de confusão sentimental (não que houvesse sentimentos assim... Sentimentais) que eu descobri a tatuagem.

Foi no comecinho de outubro.

Eu ainda estava meio que vigiando o James, esperando que ele cometesse um deslize qualquer que provasse que não servia para ser monitor-chefe ou que me chamasse para sair. A tarefa ficava bem mais fácil levando em conta que dividíamos um dormitório.

Nesse dia eu estava lendo no sofá da nossa sala comunal quando James entrou, vindo de um treino de quadribol. Eu nunca vou admitir em voz alta, mas ele fica muito bem naquele uniforme, principalmente todo suado e desarrumado desse jeito... Aliás, eu já estava me xingando mentalmente por estar reparando no _Potter_ dessa forma quando ele deixou sua varinha cair e esta rolou para de baixo de uma poltrona.

Eu assisti, com certo interesse, o maroto resmungar alguma coisa e abaixar-se para pegar a varinha. Eu já estava admirando todas as vantagens do quadribol (quem imaginaria que ficar voando por ai deixaria ele com uma bunda dessas...) quando a camiseta dele deslizou e eu vi! EU VI!

_James Potter tem uma tatuagem!_

Eu não consegui ver o que era, apenas o pedaço mínimo que estava exposto, mas eu podia ver que começava na base da espinha dele, logo acima da linha do quadril. Era dali que saíam as linhas negras. Dava para ver que era um desenho tribal e, Merlin, devia ser enorme! Mas o que? Quando parei para pensar a única coisa que conseguia imaginar ele tatuando era um pomo de ouro, mas aquilo estava meio grande para ser isso.

Antes que eu pudesse contemplar o que mais poderia ser James recuperou a varinha e levantou-se, indo para seu quarto.

Eu quase pulei do sofá e fui atrás dele, exigindo saber o que era aquela tatuagem. Desde quando ele a tinha? Tinha doído muito fazer? O que significava para ele? Eu podia ver?

Só depois me toquei do ridículo da ideia. Nós mal nos falávamos e agora eu ia ataca-lo para ver uma tatuagem que eu nem devia ter visto? É, não ia ser legal.

Mas a misteriosa tatuagem virou uma obsessão para mim.

OK, eu estava obcecada e pronta para admitir. Mas obcecada pela _tatuagem_, não pela pessoa. James nem era tudo isso. Tudo bem que ele era alto e sarado e que os olhos dele eram absolutamente incríveis... E aquele cabelo bagunçado era na verdade muito charmoso, o sorriso dele era incrível. Ah droga! Isso não podia estar acontecendo! O único interesse que eu tenho em James é aquela maldita tatuagem. E só!

Então a partir daquele dia minha missão de vida passou a ser descobrir qual era a tatuagem que James tinha. E de preferência vê-la.

Eu tentei puxar o assunto com a Marlene, afinal ela tinha algum tipo de relacionamento não identificado com Black, o melhor amigo de James, então talvez soubesse alguma coisa. Mas eu mal comecei a falar de rapazes tatuados e ela já me jogou um olhar e me chamou de tarada.

Ah as maravilhas da amizade...

Depois desse pequeno comentário, achei melhor não perguntar nada ou a Marlene ia tirar conclusões muito erradas das quais eu não ia gostar nada.

Tentei falar com a Alice. O namorado dela, Frank, jogava quadribol com James, o que queria dizer que os dois dividiam um vestiário. Não que eu achasse que o Frank ficava secando o James enquanto ele tomava banho ou algo do tipo, mas se a tatuagem fosse tão grande quanto eu achava que era não tinha como alguém não reparar. Mas Alice cortou minhas esperanças. Quando eu comentei de tatuagens com ela, ela me disse que era difícil ver um puro sangue tatuado, porque a sociedade bruxa achava de péssimo gosto se marcar.

Isso me deixou confusa. Eu tinha certeza que tinha visto uma tatuagem em James. Eu não estava louca (a esse ponto, pelo menos). Mas por que ele teria uma tatuagem se elas não eram bem vistas no mundo bruxo?

A conversa com Alice me deixou mais perguntas do que respostas e com isso o tempo foi passando e a curiosidade aumentando. Eu sempre fui muito curiosa, o tipo de pessoa que a frase "eu tenho um segredo para te contar, mas tem que ser depois" podia levar a loucura. E todo aquele mistério estava me matando lentamente. A curiosidade estava ficando tão grande que eu cheguei seriamente a considerar invadir o banheiro quando ele estivesse tomando banho. Nós dois tínhamos um banheiro em comum, então isso nem seria um desafio.

Foi só aí que eu me dei conta da idiotice da ideia. Merlin, eu devia estar ficando realmente louca.

Imagina a cena! James tomando banho e eu invado o local e pego ele no chuveiro... Sem roupa... Água escorrendo pelo peito...

Merlin! O que foi isso? Eu não estou pensando no Potter sem roupa! De jeito algum. Embora ela realmente tenha um ótimo corpo.

_Eu não disse isso!_

Eu devo estar ficando louca.

De novo. Ainda. Sei lá.

Por razões óbvias eu mudei de ideia sobre o chuveiro, mas passei a frequentar os treinos de quadribol.

Eu sabia que as meninas iam la para ficar secando os jogadores, então quem sabe tivesse a chance de eu ver alguma coisa.

A primeira vez que eu apareci no treino James quase caiu da vassoura com a surpresa. Ele passou o tempo todo me olhando com um ar especulativo, como se achasse que eu aparecera ali para aprontar alguma coisa. Não melhorou muito com o tempo.

No quesito tatuagem os treinos foram inúteis. James não era como a maioria dos jogadores que tiravam a camiseta em público, como Sirius adorava fazer, só para deixar as menininhas babando. Mas era divertido, eu conversava com as outras meninas, dava risada e acabei conhecendo melhor o time e ficando mais próxima deles. Consequentemente fiquei mais próxima do James também.

No começo ele ainda era cuidadoso, como se achasse que eu tinha algum motivo secreto para estar ali (como eu realmente tinha achei melhor não brigar com ele). Depois de alguns dias ele deve ter resolvido que não havia motivo algum (que ele soubesse) para desconfiar e nós entramos numa camaradagem simples. Não dava para chamar de amizade, mas era muito diferente de todos os nossos "relacionamentos" anteriores. E, por algum motivo, eu gostava disso. Gostava de cumprimenta-lo de forma madura e conversar com ele sem ser aos gritos. Gostava da forma como trabalhar com ele ficava mais fácil. Gostava de como ele me pedia ajuda com Poções e me ajudava com Transfiguração.

Eu _gostava_ de James Potter. Ah droga.

A realização me acertou com a força de um balaço desgovernado. Depois de todo esse tempo rejeitando e brigando com o imbecil eu me apaixono por ele bem quando ele desiste de mim.

Ah, a ironia.

O pior era saber que ele não tinha mais interesse em mim e a culpa era só minha. Afinal quem dissera milhares de vezes para ele desistir porque não tinha chance alguma?

Alguém la em cima devia estar se divertindo muito as minhas custas.

E eu já tinha decidido não incomodar o James com meus sentimentos. Era quase cruel que eu resolvesse gostar dele justamente quando ele não me queria mais.

Isso não diminuiu minha curiosidade. Muito menos minha frustração.

E em dezembro eu meio que surtei. Em minha defesa a culpa é toda do James.

**xXx**

**N/A: É ó-beveo que a culpa é do James! De quem mais seria?**

**Reviews se tiverem gostado!**

**Semana que vem tem mais!**

**B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Oba! Foram tantos reviews tão rápido que eu quase chorei de emoção! hahaha**

**Muito obrigada a todos! A curiosidade deve estar bombando a essa altura né? Mas agora teremos respostas...**

**Um aviso... Não sei se vocês perceberam (ou se lêem essa fic), mas as Damas 2 foram deletadas sem motivo nenhum. Eu ja xinguei mil vezes o povo desse site, mas eles obviamente não me responderam nenhum e-mail. Eu vou começar a repostar em breve. Provável.**

**Bom, vamos ao que interessa... rs**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 2**

Era começo de dezembro e houve uma partida de quadribol entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal. O jogo foi intenso, James foi incrível e nossa vitória foi maravilhosa. E vitória no quadribol significa festa na sala comunal.

Sendo a imbecil que eu sou estava louca para dar os parabéns ao James, dizer o quanto sensacional ele tinha sido. Eu sou mesmo uma imbecil.

Quando eu entrei na sala comunal a festa já estava correndo solta. Eu teria que dar uma conferida nas bebidas com certeza, porque Sirius tinha mania de transformar cerveja amanteigada em whisky de fogo e depois "esquecer" de avisar os outros. Só que antes eu queria ver James.

Mais uma vez: idiota.

Olhei em volta, procurando por ele. E não é que eu achei? Numa rodinha, cercado de ninfetinhas do sexto e quinto ano, sorrindo aquele sorriso charmoso, bagunçando os cabelos e flertando descaradamente com _todas_ elas.

Eu não sei explicar porque, mas ver aquilo fez um nó na minha garganta. Era como que tê-lo visto de volta aos velhos hábitos de galinhagem me fizesse finalmente entender de uma vez por todas que ele não tinha mais interesse algum em mim.

Isso me magoou mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Virei as costas quando vi o maldito se inclinar para cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido de uma das fãzinhas dele e fui direto para a mesa de bebidas, pegando a primeira garrafa que consegui alcançar.

-Oh Evans, calma la! Isso ta batizado. –eu ouvi Black falando, depois de virar a garrafa quase toda de uma vez.

-Ótimo. -eu declarei antes de apanhar outra garrafa.

Essa provavelmente foi a noite mais humilhante de toda a minha vida. Primeiro eu resolvi ficar curtindo minha dor de cotovelo num canto. E estava fazendo isso muito bem até que Remus, um dos amigos de James, veio falar comigo.

-Oi, Lily. Você sabia que essa cerveja na verdade é whisky, né? –ele perguntou com um sorriso cuidadoso.

-Sim. –eu respondi de forma curta.

-Ok... –ele pareceu perdido por um momento e eu me senti um pouco culpada. Remus sempre foi legal comigo. Não era culpa dele que o amigo dele era um babaca.

-Você... –ele começou, então limpou a garganta e tentou de novo –Você, por acaso assim, já cumprimentou os jogadores?

Eu me recusei a olhar para o lugar onde sabia que James estava.

-Já.

-Até o Pontas?

-Ele está ocupado demais para ser incomodado. –eu falei sem conseguir conter a amargura na minah voz.

Remus soltou um muxoxo que soou vagamente como "ele é um idiota".

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele não está ocupado para você. –Remus insistiu.

Nessa hora nós dois olhamos para onde James estava e o vimos com duas loiras aguadas agarradas aos seus braços.

-Acho que sim. –eu respondi.

Remus lançou um olhar desapontado ao amigo e abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas eu já não queria mais ouvir essa conversa, então peguei uma outra garrafa e saí dali.

Depois disso a noite não melhorou muito: tomei mais um tanto da cerveja/whisky e quando me dei conta estava dançando em cima de uma mesa, ao lado da Marlene. E quando nosso público começou a gritar "tira, tira" eu até achei que era uma boa ideia tirar meu moletom, afinal estava quente ali. Aliás, estava tão quente que tirar minha camisa também pareceu uma ótima ideia.

Quando Sirius e Remus conseguiram tirar nós duas de cima da mesa eu já estava considerando tirar a camiseta que estava por baixo da camisa. Ainda bem que os dois chegaram a tempo...

Depois disso eu lembro vagamente de Sirius arrastando a Marlene para algum lugar enquanto o Remus me acompanhava até o meu dormitório.

-Eu não entendo, Lily. –ele suspirou –Pra que beber daquele jeito?

-A culpa é dele. –eu resmunguei.

Mas acho que o Remus entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer porque ele ficou quieto.

Eu não lembro de ter chegado no meu quarto, mas podia ter jurado ouvir a voz do James e do Remus do lado de fora da minha porta.

-Eu só quero ver como ela está! –James.

-Não. –Remus, que bravo! –Você já fez o bastante por hoje.

-Eu? Eu não empurrei a bebida na garganta dela!

-Não. Só aquelas meninas que não significam nada pra você.

Um silêncio tão longo que eu achei que tinha parado de sonhar.

-O que mais eu posso fazer, Remus? Se você sabe me diz, porque eu já não sei de mais nada. –uma voz tão derrotada que não quis acreditar que pertencia ao meu James.

-Eu não sei o que você devia fazer, Pontas. Mas sei que você não devia ter feito o que fez.

Confuso demais então eu resolvi apagar de novo.

Quando eu abri os olhos de novo percebi que estava no meu dormitório e tudo estava escuro, a não ser por um abajur aceso. Ainda era noite, mas nem conseguia imaginar que horas eram.

Percebi também que ainda estava vestida. Bom, pelo menos com as roupas que não tinha tirado no meio da sala comunal... Eu ia sentir vergonha disso amanhã, mas no momento ainda não estava sóbria o bastante.

Eu estava descalça, daí eu vi que meu tênis e meias estavam guardado direitinho do lado da minha cama, junto com meu moletom e camisa. Remus, só podia.

Olhei em volta, bocejei e perdi totalmente o sono.

Do outro lado da minha porta James devia estar dormindo no quarto dele, se o silêncio absoluto era uma pista. Talvez uma daquelas mini-piranhas estivesse dormindo com ele. Talvez as duas loiras estivessem lá!

Acho que eu devia ter mais álcool no cérebro do que pensara a princípio porque de repente eu estava possessa e indo ao quarto de James, batendo na porta.

Eu não parei de bater até James aparecer, com cara de quem estava obviamente dormindo.

-Lily? –ele pareceu confuso –O que foi?

Eu deixei meus olhos escorregarem por ele. James estava usando uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata branca, com os cabelos parecendo mais bagunçados do que nunca e os óculos tortos em seu rosto.

-Lily?

Da porta eu conseguia ver a cama dele. Não tinha ninguém ali. Muito bom.

-Lily?

Eu finalmente virei meus olhos para James e ele parecia preocupado.

-Tira a camiseta. –eu exigi.

-O que?

-Você me ouviu muito bem, Potter. Tira – a – camisa. –eu repeti de forma ameaçadora.

-Eu acho que você está mais bêbada do que imagina... –ele falou parecendo preocupado.

Ah! Ele não estava preocupado na festa, né? Ocupado demais com as mini-piranhas.

-Potter, tira essa camiseta agora ou eu vou tirar por você. –eu declarei decidida.

-Opa, calma, Lily! –ele pediu chocado –Dá pra você pelo menos me explicar porque eu tenho que tirar a camiseta?

-Como se você não soubesse! –eu declarei cruzando os braços –Fica me provocando todo esse tempo e acha que eu não vou fazer nada? Até parece!

-Lily... Você não ta fazendo sentido. –James falou num suspiro cansado.

Eu bufei impaciente. Por que ele tinha que se fazer de tonto?

-Eu quero ver sua tatuagem e eu quero ver agora! –bati o pé no chão.

James olhou para mim em choque por alguns segundos, antes de tentar disfarçar.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –ele falou sem firmeza alguma.

-Potter... –eu praticamente rosneu –Faz mais de um mês que eu tento descobrir o que é essa tatuagem. Ou você me mostra ou eu vou ficar muito irritada.

-Mais? –ele provocou, aparentemente perdendo a noção do perigo.

-É. Mais.

-Vamos fazer um acordo. –ele propôs daquela forma tão arrogante, tão sexy, tão... James.

-Que acordo? –perguntei desconfiada.

-Eu te mostro a minha tatuagem... Se você me mostrar a sua. –ele declarou com um sorriso maroto gigante.

Meu queixo desabou.

-COMO VOCÊ SABE DISSO? –eu exigi.

O sorriso dele tornou-se positivamente maquiavélico.

-Não vem ao caso. Mas faz mais de um mês que eu tento descobrir o que é essa tatuagem. –ele falou, me provocando ao repetir minhas palavras –Se você me mostrar a sua eu te mostro a minha.

Eu nem hesitei: tirei minha blusa na hora.

-Lily! –James gritou, pulando para trás, como se eu fosse ataca-lo.

Merlin, ele não podia deixar mais óbvio que não tinha interesse nenhum em mim, hein?

-Até parece que você nunca viu um sutiã antes, Potter. –eu revirei os olhos –Ou peitos.

Aliás, eu tinha um certo carinho pelo par. Não de peitos, de sutiã. Era um azul marinho com estrelas brancas que minha mãe tinha me dado nesse verão. Eu finalmente cheguei no número 44!

-Não é que eu nunca tenha visto. –ele protestou –Eu só nunca tive que falar tão pouco para convencer uma menina a mostra-los.

Eu revirei os olhos de novo.

-Com o tipo de menina que você saí, eu duvido muito disso. –eu retruquei.

Antes que James tivesse a chance de retrucar eu virei as costas para ele.

-Uau.

Essa era a reação que eu estava esperando quando tirei a camiseta...

James pôs as mãos no meu ombro e me puxou mais para dentro do quarto, onde havia mais luz e ele poderia ver o desenho melhor. Eu sentia pequenos choques nos lugares onde ele me tocava. Eu sou tão patética...

-Muito bonito. –ele aprovou.

Eu podia sentir a respiração dele batendo nas minhas costas, já que obviamente ele se aproximara mais para ver melhor o desenho. Não tinha como ele não perceber que eu estava arrepiada. Meu medo era que ele também conseguisse ouvir meu coração, que parecia uma escola de samba dentro do meu peito.

Sabia exatamente o que James via: dois beija-flores aconchegados juntos de forma carinhosa, mas não romântica. Carinhosa amiga, companheira... Fraterna.

-O que eles representam? –James quis saber.

Isso me pôs na defensiva e eu me virei rapidamente para ele, fazendo as mãos de James deixarem meu ombro.

-Nós não estamos falando de simbologia, Potter. Agora para de enrolar.- eu mandei.

James hesitou e por um minuto achei que ele fosse se negar. Então o maroto soltou um suspiro resignado, virou de costas para mim e tirou a camiseta.

-Merlin... –dessa vez era eu quem estava maravilhada.

Um cervo! James tinha um cervo gigantesco tatuado nele. E era tão magnifico quanto eu imaginara que seria. Até mais.

A tatuagem começava na linha do quadril dele e retratava apenas a cabeça e o peito do animal: seu perfil elegante, os chifres majestosos. A última linha chegava ao ombro de James. Mas não era só o tamanho que era impressionante, mas o estilo. A tatuagem era formada por linhas tribais negras e complicadas. Eu nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito em toda a minha vida.

-Ele é lindo. –falei encantada.

James resmungou alguma coisa, mas eu o ignorei. Então comecei a traçar as linhas com a ponta do meu dedo indicador.

Vi a pele dele arrepiar-se, mas nem me dei muitas esperanças, afinal eu era uma menina seminua e ele um adolescente cheio de hormônios.

Eu sei que devia me sentir envergonhada de estar tocando um garoto com que eu não tinha nada desse jeito. Mas não era assim. James era, nesse momento mais que nunca, uma coisa real e constante na minha vida, alguém que se tornara importante para mim, mesmo eu não querendo. Eu queria ter esse momento na memória. Essa chance de ficar perto, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

Então no fim não era realmente estranho estar ali no quarto dele, usando jeans e sutiã enquanto traçava um desenho nas costas dele. E que costas... A pele de James era dourada de sol e por mais leve que fosse o meu toque dava pra sentir os músculos deles.

Eu tinha que sair dali antes que fizesse uma besteira e o atacasse ou coisa do tipo...

Já estava para me afastar (depois de ter praticamente molestado James) quando algo capturou meus olhos. Era um desenho tão tribal que chegava a ser confuso, além de estar escondido entre tantas linhas. Era um lírio. O cervo tinha um lírio no lado esquerdo do peito.

Eu não sabia o que falar ou o que pensar.

-É um lírio. –eu falei em choque. É, eu sei. Nada brilhante, mas fazer o que.

James soltou um suspiro.

-É, é um lírio. –ele confirmou.

-Por que?

A ideia ainda não entrava na minha cabeça. Tudo bem, eu não vou ser egocêntrica, eu sei que não sou a única Lily do mundo, mas... Não entrava na minha cabeça que podia ter qualquer outro significado. Se James tinha um lírio era por minha causa e ponto. E sim, eu sei que isso é mega egocêntrico, mas eu tenho o direito! Eu to bêbada. Acho. Mais ou menos.

-Porque você é única, Lily. –ele falou sem se virar, olhando para o chão –Você sempre foi a única.

Agora me diz: o que eu deveria fazer numa situação dessas? Porque eu fiz a única coisa que me pareceu sensata: virei James para mim e o beijei!

Oh, Merlin... Oh Merlin! Eu estou beijando James Potter!

Mas ele não estava exatamente me beijando de volta.

Será que eu tinha entendido errado essa história de ser "á única"?

Mas eu ainda não estava pronta para desistir. Incrível o que algumas doses de whisky de fogo não fazem.

Eu deslizei minha mão pelo peito de James, me deliciando com aquela pele quente e lisa dele. estar pregada àquele peitoral, com apenas um sutiã separando pele de pele, era paraíso. Eu envolvi o pescoço de James com os braços e mordi o lábio inferior dele, exigindo uma resposta.

E eu finalmente recebi uma.

De repente as mãos dele estavam na minha cintura, me segurando mais firmemente contra ele. A boca dele começou a se mover contra a minha e eu senti a pedra fria contra minhas costas e soube que ele tinha me pregado na parede. Não que eu estivesse a ponto de reclamar.

As coisas progrediram rápido dali. Minhas mãos não estavam mais satisfeitas em ficar paradas, as dele muito menos. Eu enlacei minha perna na de James, nos fazendo ficar mais perto e pode ser que (não estou que sim, sabe como essas coisas são, ficam confusas e tal...) eu tenha soltado um gemido por ai...

A boca de James desceu pelo meu pescoço, mordiscando minha pele. Eu estava pronta para derreter totalmente.

Foi nessa hora que James parou.

Ele me soltou como se queimasse e deu dois passos para trás.

-O que foi? –eu perguntei sem folego e confusa.

-Isso não está certo. –James declarou arfando.

-Como não? –eu exigi inconformada.

-Você não está completamente sóbria e eu não vou tirar vantagem.

-Muito nobre da sua parte e tal e coisa... –eu falei revirando os olhos –Mas caso você não tenha percebido eu estou querendo tirar vantagem de você.

James parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso. No fim a expressão preocupada venceu.

-Lily... Você nunca teve interesse em mim. –ele falou com uma resignação que doeu em mim –Esse é o álcool falando e...

-Olha aqui, James, eu conheço muito bem meus interesses! Por que você acha que eu vi a tatuagem? Porque eu estava olhando pra sua bunda!

James estava olhando para mim em choque. Eu tinha mesmo falado que... Ah Merlin.

-Você me chamou de James. –ele falou maravilhado.

-Chamei. –concordei, feliz que estivéssemos focando nisso e não na parte onde eu admiti ter sacado a bunda dele.

Um enorme sorriso maroto se abriu no rosto de James.

-Voltando aquela parte de você abusar de mim...

-Graças a Merlin!

Eu não sei quem beijou quem primeiro, mas a boca dele estava na minha e estávamos cambaleando para a cama. Meu sutiã de estrelinhas não chegou la.

**XxX**

**N/A: Nós amamos reviews! (fica a dica ;))**

**Ai está a misteriosa tattoo!**

**Capítulo final muito provavelmente sai semana que vem.**

**B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Demorei um pouquinho mais que o previsto, maaaas aqui estamos! O último capítulo!**

**Muito obrigada pro todos os reviews! Eu fiquei super feliz de saber o quanto vocês curtiram a ideia e me fez ter vontade de escrever novas aventuras da Lily Louca! hahahaha**

**Muito obrigada a Sulene por ser um xuxu e betar para mim!**

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 3**

Não sei dizer se foi um mês ou uma hora depois que eu me vi deitada na cama de James, enrolada no lençol enquanto o dito maroto estava deitado de bruços me deixando traçar as linhas da tatuagem dele com a unha. Se James fosse um gato tenho certeza de que ele estaria ronronando.

-De onde você tirou a ideia de fazer uma tatuagem desse tamanho? – eu perguntei ainda encantada pelo desenho.

-É vergonhoso. – ele admitiu sem graça.

-Agora sim eu quero ouvir. – insisti rindo.

-Bom, no fim do ano passado você estava falando para a Marlene que ia fazer uma tatuagem a qualquer custo. – ele começou. De fato eu falara e de fato eu fizera a tatuagem – Ela perguntou porque essa tara com tatuagem e ficou te zoando.

-É eu me lembro desse dia. –resmunguei.

- Aquilo me deixou encanado. Para os bruxos tatuagens são coisas de criminosos. –ele ignorou meu protesto indignado – Eu convenci os meninos a irem comigo a um estúdio trouxa em Londres durante as férias para ver exatamente o que era tão interessante. Nós ficamos bem chocados de ver essa cultura tão gigante. Sirius quis fazer uma na hora.

-O Black tem uma tatuagem? – eu perguntei chocada.

James levantou a cabeça brevemente do travesseiro e me jogou um olhar bem sério.

-Batata da perna esquerda e acho bom você não ir la manda-lo arrancar a calça pra você ver. – ele avisou.

-Eu não tenho interesse nenhum no Black sem calças. –eu informei – Continue a história.

-Mandona. – disse sorrindo – Sirius foi tatuado ali mesmo. Remus queria mata-lo e eu ainda não tinha certeza do que achava de tudo aquilo. Foi aí que eu vi o desenho do cervo.

-É o seu Patronus. – eu me toquei.

James me lançou um olhar curioso.

-Eu não sabia que você sabia. –ele falou.

-Eu nunca esqueci, porque na aula que aprendemos você criou um e todos estavam maravilhados com a sua capacidade, até o Sirius falar...

-"Eu sempre soube que havia um viado dentro de você, louco para sair". –James revirou os olhos – Eu me pergunto porque ainda somos amigos.

-Porque ninguém mais aguentaria você. –eu falei impaciente – Continue a história!

James riu.

-Eu vi o cervo e gostei do desenho, então resolvi falar com o cara que tinha feito. Nós trocamos algumas ideias e de algum jeito Sirius me convenceu a fazer uma gigante tatuagem, ele disse que já que você gostava ia achar uma grande extra sexy.

-Você fez uma tatuagem só pra me impressionar? – eu perguntei incrédula.

-Não, não! –James garantiu virando-se para poder me olhar melhor – Eu realmente gostei e quis fazer. Te impressionar foi só um bônus. –falou convencido.

Eu dei um tapa no ombro dele.

-Eu to falando sério, Lily. –ele assegurou enlaçando nossos dedos – Eu gostei da ideia e quis investir nela. Se eu só quisesse te impressionar eu teria tirado a camisa no primeiro dia! E tatuado um buquê de lírios.

Isso me fez rir.

-E de onde saiu esse lírio ai?

-O cara perguntou se eu queria algo entre as linhas, que desse um toque pessoal. Ele disse que algumas pessoas faziam coração, símbolos ou escreviam nomes de pessoas. Na hora eu pensei em você.

O olhar que ele estava me lançando ia me matar. De verdade, sem exagero. Eu nunca imaginei que fosse digna de receber um olhar tão cheio de carinho, principalmente vindo de James, depois de todos esses anos que eu o tratei tão mal. (Mas eu não vou esquecer que ele também foi um babaca comigo por um bom tempo! É que no momento eu estava derretendo, então não me lembrei disso.)

-James... –eu não sabia o que dizer.

-Eu sei que é um pouco demais. –ele falou de repente, o nervosismo tomando conta do seu rosto – Mas eu disse a verdade, pra mim você sempre foi a única.

Tinha uma parte muita chata de mim que queria arquear uma sobrancelha e perguntar "A única depois de quantas?", mas pra ser bem sincera eu não ligava muito pra isso. Pelo menos não no momento. James tinha um lírio tatuado, porque o tatuador perguntou de algo especial e ele pensou em mim.

As outras que explodissem em milhares de pedaços. Dolorosamente, de preferência.

E não é como se não tivessem existido _outros_ e tal... Enfim, não relevante no momento.

Mas a dura verdade é que no momento...

-Eu não sei o que dizer. –admiti num muxoxo.

Era um pouco demais e rápido demais. Eu tinha medo de decepcionar James. Ele estava pondo muita esperança em mim e, ao contrário do que algumas pessoas pareciam pensar, eu não sou perfeita, nem perto. E quanto mais perto a gente chegasse e quanto mais nós convivêssemos mais ele ia perceber isso. E então, será que eu ia continuar sendo "a única"?

-Por enquanto você não precisa dizer nada. –ele falou de forma suave, trazendo a minha mão para perto de sua boca e depositando um beijo ali – Só "sim" pra minha próxima pergunta.

-Que seria? –eu perguntei desconfiada.

-Que tal Hogsmeade amanhã a noite? –ele abriu um enorme sorriso maroto.

-Não tem nenhuma visita agendada para amanhã. –eu falei estreitando os olhos.

-Detalhes. –James dispensou com facilidade.

-James, eu não sei se...

Ele colocou um dentro contra meus lábios, facilmente me silenciando.

-Lily, no momento eu não estou te pedindo em casamento. –ele provocou suavemente – Eu só quero uma chance de conversar com você, te mostrar que nós podemos ser um casal. E você me deve uma. –um sorriso divertido apareceu no rosto dele – Depois de ter abusado tanto de mim.

Isso me fez explodir em risadas.

-OK. –eu cedi – Um encontro. Se você me responder essa... –um leve mistério... –O que você mais gosta em mim?

James me lançou um olhar cheio de pânico. Eu podia ver pelos olhos dele que ele sabia que essa era um daquelas perguntas filhas da puta que mulher tem mania de fazer e que dificilmente ele se sairia bem dessa, não importasse o que ele respondesse. O maroto olhou em volta do quarto, tentando ganhar tempo, então soltou um suspiro. Acho que ele decidiu ser sincero e estava esperando um porrada, porque ele parecia estar sentindo dor para falar.

-Eu gosto do fato de você ser louca. –ele falou bem sinceramente, mas cheio de medo – Eu não tinha percebido direito até ano passado, mas ouvindo conversas e histórias eu fui percebendo que sua cabeça é um circo. Com todo respeito! –ele falou rapidamente quando me viu arqueando a sobrancelha – Você fala sozinha, dá nome a objetos inanimados... –COMO ELE SABE DISSO? –Tem teorias estranhas sobre praticamente tudo, é tarada por tatuagens...

-Não é tara, é admiração. –eu cortei corada – Uma coisa é uma coisa e outra coisa é outra coisa.

James riu.

-O que eu mais gosto em você é o fato de que você não é a santinha que todo mundo pensa. –ele falou sorrindo – Você é na verdade verdadeira completamente louca.

Eu olhei par James em choque por um segundo, antes de começar a rir incontrolavelmente. E dai eu comecei a beija-lo rindo, o que foi bonitinho, mas desajeitado. Principalmente quando ele começou a rir também.

-Ok, podemos ir pra Hogsmeade. – eu falei finalmente me acalmando um pouco – Mas se formos pegos e eu perder minha posição de Monitora-Chefe eu vou te matar, arrancar sua pele e fazer um abajur.

-Sim, senhora. –James falou absurdamente feliz com a coisa toda.

Nós nos beijamos mais um pouco e eu estava pronta para abusar do James de novo quando ele parou tudo.

-E a sua tatuagem? –ele quis saber – Qual a história?

Eu suspirei e me sentei. Não era justo eu ter feito o menino me contar todos os detalhes da escolha dele e não querer contar da minha, mesmo assim não era uma história que eu tinha muita vontade de ficar divulgando.

Mas justo é justo.

Eu puxei um travesseiro e coloquei na frente do meu peito, porque meu sutiã de estrelinhas ainda estava na porta do quarto do James e conversar pelada seria estranho. Principalmente sobre isso.

James se sentou imediatamente, percebendo o estado que a pergunta dele tinha me deixado.

-Se você não quiser falar...

-Não. Tudo bem. –eu garanti –Eu só não sei por onde começar.

James sorriu gentilmente para mim, dando tempo para que eu organizasse minhas ideias e começasse a falar.

-Quando eu era pequena tinha mania de falar as coisas erradas. –eu falei por fim – Acho que eu entendia de um jeito e insistia em usar esse jeito. –dei de ombros – Eu não falava "beija-flor". Eu sempre falava "cheira-flor".

James abriu um sorriso carinhoso, como se estivesse imaginando uma mini-ruiva falando "cheira-flor".

-Várias crianças me zoavam por isso e às vezes me faziam chorar, falando que eu era ou burra ou surda. – James franziu a testa com essa – Mas minha irmã mais velha, a Petúnia, sempre me defendia. Ela até começou a falar "cheira-flor" também. Isso fazia minha mãe sorrir e ela começou a nos chamar de "cheira-flores da mamãe".

James estava em silêncio, só ouvindo minha explicação.

-O dia em que a minha carta de Hogwarts chegou, eu e a Petunia estávamos brincando do lado de fora, vendo beija-flores voando. Papai tinha colocado aqueles bebedouros específicos para eles, só para nós podermos ver os passarinhos. – eu olhei para minhas mãos – Foi a última vez que a Petunia brincou comigo.

James estendeu a mão e segurou as minhas, mas não disse nada.

-Eu sinto muito falta dela. –admiti baixo – Ela nunca mais falou "cheira-flor", mas para mim ainda escapa de vez em quando.

-A tatuagem... São vocês duas, né? Os cheira-flores da mamãe. – James falou suavemente, um sorriso gentil no rosto.

-É, é isso. – eu olhei para o teto, tentando me recompor, antes que eu começasse a chorar que nem uma idiota – E eu destruí o clima totalmente, né?

James soltou outra daquelas risadas que eu amo. De verdade, como uma pessoa pode rir e sorrir tanto? Ele parece um depósito de felicidade e faz você ter vontade de se afogar nele.

-Não. –ele falou com simplicidade, me puxando para seu colo. Adeus travesseiro!

E daí muito tempo depois...

-Casamento. –James declarou numa risada sem fôlego – Depois de tudo isso você tem que casar comigo. Só assim minha pureza será salva.

-Você não tem pureza, Potter. –eu declarei, afundando meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele – E a gente pode discutir casamento mais tarde. Tipo, daqui uns 10 anos.

James soltou um som de concordância.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, simplesmente contente de estar ali, tão próxima dele, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro. Acho que eu nunca imaginei estar numa situação dessas com Potter (mesmo tendo fantasiado algumas vezes). No momento não conseguia pensar em um lugar onde quisesse mais estar.

Então provando que era louca e era por isso que ele gostava de mim...

- Qual a tatuagem do Sirius? Ou eu vou ter mesmo que pedir pra ele tirar a calça?

**XxX**

**N/A: REVIEWS! Por favor.**

**A Sulene acha que eu devia escrever um capítulo extra com o Sirius... O que vocês acham?**

**B-jão**


End file.
